Forever
by CFCfan1
Summary: What does forever look like?
1. Prologue

**So sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I just thought of this and wrote it really quick. Tell me what you think!**

"I want to divorce Mellie," He said quietly as she sat between his legs as they sat under the biggest tree on the ranch. Mellie and the kids were at her parents for the weekend while Fitz spent some time at the Ranch on a week long vacation that only became good when Liv had come out to see him.

"Fitz…no," She said turning slightly to look him in the eye.

"I am tired of living this lie. I am tired of watching Mellie and Cyrus control my life. I am tired of watching you and knowing that you are the one I should be married to. Liv I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with such honesty that she could feel tears coming.

"Fitz, we can't. Not now. We have made it this far; we can wait a little while longer. We can wait until your presidency is over. I want you to run again next year and I want you to win. I want to see you make this country a better place and we both know you can. After you are done then we can be together. It is only five more years and then we can stop pretending, but I need you to wait that five years. I need you to be great." She whispered staring at him.

"What if you meet someone in those five years? What if by the time I am done, I have lost you? I can't take that risk. You and my kids are most important in my life. I need you in my life Liv, and not in five years, but now," He said with fear evident in his voice. The thought of losing her for good broke his heart.

"There is no one out there that can take my heart from you. I love you with everything in me and nothing will change that, five or fifty years from now. We can do this Fitz…and we need to. We can remember these stolen moments. We can savor them and know that they are waiting for us, but right now you can't just throw it all away." She said turning slightly away from him so that she could lean in closer to him. Before she could though he pulled away and stood up.

"Come with me," He said stick out his hand for her with a smile glued to his face.

"What?" She asked, totally confused with his change of mood.

"Just come on," He said pulling her up and keeping the smile on his face. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her towards the house.

"Fitz…where are we going?" She asked as they walked inside.

"I need to give you something." He said pulling her upstairs and to his master bedroom.

"What?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I got this for you, for when things finally fell into place. For when we could finally be together, and I can't wait five years to give it to you, so if we are going to do this and wait five years I want to give it to you now," He said with a huge smile.

"Ok…" She said really confused.

What he did next shocked her. He reached into his bedside table and grabbed something before turning back to her.

"I know that you say you are willing to wait five years, but I don't want to and quite frankly I won't take that risk. I want everyone to know you are mine and if right now that just means they know you are taken that is fine." He said smiling brightly and things started to click in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes, as they got wide. "I have loved you from the moment I met you three years ago, after I got my ass kicked by Langston. You said exactly what I wanted some of my paid staffers to say. You saw right through me and at that moment I knew I was screwed. As time went on I realized how much I love you. You have been there for me through the best and worst. I don't deserve someone like you, but here you are. I bought this last year because as soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect…just like you. I can't imagine not being with you for five years, but if that is what I have to do to make you happy, then five years it is, but…" He said pulling out the box from his bedside table. "I want you to know that in five years you will be all mine, no more strings, no more secret meetings, just you and me together like we were meant to be. So…" He said getting down on one knee. "Olivia Carolyn Pope will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me…in five years?" He said with a small laugh. Tears were welled up in both of their eyes and they stayed locked. He opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with a perfectly sized diamond in the middle. It was perfect. She didn't say anything because she couldn't. All she did was throw herself at him and he caught her as they both fell backwards and landed on the floor with a thud. She kissed him with everything she had and hoped it got her message across. He smiled against her lips and held her to him. "Is that a yes?" He said after a second.

"Of course it is," She whispered before kissing him again. He rolled them over and pinned her down for a second and continued kissing her. He finally pulled away and tears were streaming down her face. He wiped them away and sat up, pulling her with him. She put her arms around his neck as they just sat there for a second. After a moment of silence of them just staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces he pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her finger.

"I am going to marry you in five years. I don't care where or who is there, all I know is that I want to marry you as soon as I can…even if that means January 21st. I am going to start the divorce stuff so that I am done with it by the time the inauguration for whoever comes after me. I love you so much Livi…never forget that." He said putting his hands on either side of her face and looking her straight in the eye.

"I know you do, I love you too. I hate to end our little moment here, but do you really think Mellie is going to go along with this divorce while in office?" She said seriously.

"I have enough dirt on Mellie to make sure it happens. Once I win a second term I will file. That will stop her from really screwing me over. But I really couldn't care less if she does. I just want to be with you, and I am going to count down the days until I can be." He said kissing her and pouring everything he had into that kiss. She kissed him with just as much passion and knew right then that they would make it five years apart, and then be together forever.

**So there is that…randomly wrote this, but I'm thinking of continuing with a twist. **


	2. Inauguration Day

**So here is the next chapter. I am really excited for the season premier on Thursday; it is going to be awesome!**

"President Grant, Mr. Chief Justice, my fellow Americans; It has been a long journey to get to where we are today. It has taken war, hardships, and god to get to this point, with me standing at this podium. I am not only proud, but I am honored to be the first female President of these United States. I am following a presidency unlike any other. Under President Grant's leadership this country has reached new heights. We have finally achieved a balance budget, there are no active wars, and unemployment is at a record low. It is sad to see him go, but my promise to you is that I will follow in his remarkable footsteps and lead this country even further," Sally started her speech and Fitz sat behind her with a smile on his face. He was sad to see his presidency go, but he knew that it was finally time for him to start living. As Sally continued her speech, including what she plans to do for the country, Fitz thought about everything that had happened in the last five years. He had only been with Olivia a handful of times, and at one point they almost got caught. The media had gone a little crazy when someone finally noticed the ring on her finger and he sat everyday with a smile on his face knowing it was from him.

He had finally done it. The biggest thing in the last five years was that he finally divorced Mellie. While the media had been in a frenzy, they often commented on how peaceful the split seemed. They never saw what was behind closed doors. It was dirty and full of hate on both of their parts. The kids were kept away from it, but when they were by themselves they fought every second. He had been serious when he told Olivia that he had enough dirt on Mellie to keep her quiet and he used it. After eight agonizing months, the divorce was finally settled a month before the inauguration. Christmas had been bitter but they held it together for the kids. Now he was a free man. He looked around at the people seated next to him and knew he would miss this life, but he also knew the one he had to look forward to was exponentially greater than it. When Sallie finished her speech he stood with everyone else and clapped. Sally gave Doug, her husband, a quick kiss before turning back to the crowd of cheering people and waving. When Secret Service started to escort her back into the Capitol Fitz was directed to walk right beside her.

"Congratulations Sally, you deserve this," He said with a huge smile towards her. They had come to peace with each other after the second election they won together. They sat down and talked through everything, and he even told her everything he had done, and what was going on with Olivia. While they still disagreed a lot on certain issues they knew that they were better for the country together than apart.

"Thank you Mr. President," She said smiling at him.

"You ready to be Madame President?" He asked when they were back inside where they could actually hear each other without having to yell.

"Were you ever ready to be Mr. President?" She shot right back.

"Very true. Well I am truly happy for you, the American people have a great leader," He said and kissed her on the cheek quickly and shook Doug's hand. "Sorry to duck out early, but I have some place I have to be. I will see you at the ball Madame President," He said smiling.

"See you there sir," Sally said still used to him being President. Fitz jogged out to where Tom and Hal were waiting for him with a group of other agents. Since he was officially no longer president his detail had been cut back but there were still quite a few of them.

"You know where to go," He said getting in the car, which was parked at on the east end of the capitol.

"Yes sir," Both Tom and Hal said quickly as they got in the car and headed to the only place he wanted to be. People waved as he drove by and he smiled knowing that he truly had done well for the country. When the car eventually came to a stop his smiled widened. He jumped out of the car without waiting for Tom or Hal. He had gotten permission from Sally to be here one last time by himself so he walked through the doors and was a little taken back by how quickly things were changing. The main hall was all ready for the ball later that evening, and he knew that the movers had been working on taking all of his and his families things from the residence to make room for Sally. He didn't care about any of that though. He walked back towards the Oval and walked in for the last time. He looked around and remembered all of the good and the bad things that had happened in here. No matter how he felt about the bad things at the time, they led him to where he was right now and he wouldn't change it for the world. He smiled one last time before running to where he was supposed to be.

He slowed to a walk when he got close. This was his favorite part of the entire White House and the land it sat on. She was facing away from him as he rounded the corner to their spot. He put his hands in his pockets and stood there for a second just looking at her.

She sensed him right away but stood with her back to him for a few more seconds. She slowly turned as he made his way up to her.

"You lost?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Not anymore," He said his smile disappearing, as he got very serious before reaching out for her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with everything he had in him. He poured the last five years into the kiss. He poured all of his love into that kiss to show her that from that moment on he was hers.

"We'd better stop, my fiancé is probably gonna be here soon. Said he was going to meet me here after he quit his job." She whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"Yea? Well I know this really great girl that I want to marry. She is intelligent, kind, loyal, and most of all beautiful. Oh…and tolerant. She put up with an ass of a fiancé who was married and had a pretty important job," He said keeping his forehead on hers.

"What about now?" She asked kissing his jaw.

"Well, he is divorced, he quit his job, and is very much in love," He whispered back.

"Good, because I am willing to bet the fiancé isn't going to let him go," She said kissing him once more.

"No more waiting," He said pulling her into a hug.

"No more encrypted text messages," She responded.

"No more secrets,"

"No more lies,"

"No more late nights…ok well maybe a few more of those, but for different reasons," He said and they both laughed lightly. He looked at his watch and pulled away.

"Well we have four different events to go to tonight, I say we go get ready," He said smiling down at her.

"I'm gonna miss this spot," She said as he took her hand and started to walk away.

"I'm not…" He said and she looked at him confused. So he continued, "While I have great memories from this place, it was a place that was hidden from the world. It was a place that was only to hide what we have, and now I don't have to hide. We don't have to hide, we can finally leave this place and show the world what we feel for each other," He said and tears welled up in her eyes lightly.

"I love you," She said giving him one more quick kiss.

"And I you," He said as they made their way back to the house before getting in a car with Tom and Hal. Without a word they pulled away from the White House and he officially felt as if he was no longer President. He was finally free to be who he wanted. With her at his side nothing would stop him. Tonight the world would be introduced to the real them and he couldn't be more excited.

**So there is chapter two…chapter three is coming very soon. **


	3. Inauguration Night

**Here is the next chapter…tell me what you think!**

He squeezed her hand as they rode away from the White House. He had a look of pure joy on his face and it made her smile. She had never seen him so carefree and she was truly excited to see how it turned out. They could finally have a life together, and for once in her life she wanted normal. As they drove through the streets of the city she started to get confused, they weren't going towards their hotel.

"Where are we going?" She asked turning towards him. He just had the smile on his face and she knew right away he was up to something. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of him so she kept looking around to try and figure something out. When they stopped in front of a big building she got even more confused. "Fitz?" She asked again.

"Come on," He said getting out of the car and reaching for her hand as he helped her out of the car. They walked into the building and were met by a security guard and two well-dressed men standing right inside.

"Mr. President, we have everything ready," One of the well-dressed men said handing Fitz and envelope.

"Thank you Mark," Fitz, said taking it and walking past them to the elevators.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" She asked as they got into the elevator followed by Tom and Hal.

"Nope…" He said with a quick look at her. She gave him a look that made his smile widen. When the elevator came to a stop they walked out and were met by a set of double doors. Fitz reached into the envelope and produced a key before opening the door.

"Welcome home," He said as it fully opened. It was a magnificent apartment with a great view of the city, but she was still confused…home?

"Fitz…what do you mean home?" She asked. She thought they were going to move out to California to the ranch.

"Well I thought about it. As much as I want to spend all of our time at the ranch I know how important the city is to you. I know what your firm means to you and I want us to be able to have a place here for when you need to be here for work. We can split our time between both," He said with a huge smile.

"Fitz…it's…" She finally really looked around the main room. "Beautiful," She finished after walking in further.

"Just like you," He said honestly.

"I can't believe you just bought an apartment," She said with a small laugh. She then looked closer and realized that everything in there had either been at her apartment or at the White House just hours before. She had packed up all of her things from her apartment to have them moved to California, but she smiled when she realized Fitz had said he would take care of it.

"You like it?" He said after a second.

"I love it!" She said turning and jumping in his arms and kissing him. He smiled and pulled her tighter against him.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, we have some place to be in two hours and I know how long you take to get ready," He said pulling away. They both smiled as they walked into the master bedroom where Fitz had already moved all of her stuff from storage that had been in her apartment, and the things they had at the hotel they had been staying at.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF OF**

As they got into the car waiting outside for them Fitz couldn't keep the smile off his face. The second he had seen Olivia in her dress the smile came and it just wouldn't go away. It was a white strapless dress that hugged her in all of the right places. He held her hand as they rode quietly towards the White House. When they pulled up cameras turned to the car. Olivia turned to Fitz who still had that stupid smile on his face.

"You ready for this?" He asked the smile fading a little.

"I've been ready since the moment I met you," She said honestly and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"It doesn't matter what anybody says after tonight. I love you with all my heart and I fully plan on marrying you very soon," He said holding her face with both his hands.

"Ditto," She whispered before Fitz looked to Hal and nodded. Hal and Tom then got out of the car and opened the door on Fitz's side of the car. Camera's flashed as he stepped out with a dazzling smile. He turned towards the car and held out his hand and she put it in his lightly. When she stepped out of the car the cameras went crazy. They both smiled and held tightly to the others hand as reporters shouted questions at them. They didn't answer any and Hal and Tom quickly escorted them in. When they got inside one of the many butlers asked for Olivia's jacket and she handed it to him with a smile. Fitz took her hand again and led her up to the residence where a small gathering was taking place before Sally was officially introduced at the Inauguration ball.

"Mr. President!" Sally's new chief of staff, Andrew, said as they walked in. He shook Fitz's hand and turned towards Olivia.

"Andrew, you two haven't officially met, but this is my fiancé Olivia Pope. Olivia this is Andrew Sally's chief of staff…well now the White House chief of staff," He said with a smile towards both of them. Olivia shook Andrew's hand before they went around and said hi to more people. When they came upon Cyrus and James everyone smiled widely.

"It is weird not being the boss anymore…" Cyrus said shaking Fitz's hand.

"You're telling me," Fitz said with a laugh. James gave Olivia a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before they all started talking. They talked about anything and everything. As they were about to talk about some of their fun stories of their time in the White House, Andrew interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone, but Mr. President…the President would like a word with you in the Oval," He said looking really nervous. Fitz nodded, gave Olivia a quick kiss before excusing himself and making the familiar trip to the Oval. He knocked lightly before walking in. Sally stood in a formal floor length dress that reminded Fitz of one that Mellie had worn.

"Madame President," Fitz said closing the door behind him.

"I have dreamed of this moment for my entire life," She said softly and Fitz got confused for a second. "I totally changed my life in order to become a great politician that could stand in this office and lead the greatest country in the world, and thanks to god and the American people I am here." She said turning to him. Fitz hands were in his pockets and he stayed silent not knowing what to say. "A few years back we sat down and finally resolved our differences. You then endorsed me, and without that I would have lost. I will be eternally grateful for that…but I need to know one more thing." She said and Fitz just continued to look at her questioningly. "What did Billy really do?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Fitz's head dropped. They had avoided this question when they had spoken and resolved things all those years ago, but now standing in the office which he used to threaten her into doing what he needed in order to get things done, he had no more power. He only had what he knew and he couldn't lie to her. "I told you about me and Liv on the campaign trail. I never went into detail though…the night after Mellie told the world she had a miscarriage during the primaries, which she lied about by the way, Mellie left to campaign on her own and I kept on the bus tour. I had been sitting alone on the bus when Liv came back and sat next to me…I told her that Mellie had been lying and after a few things happened, we had our first night together at the hotel. Fast forward to when the Amanda Tanner scandal came out. Cyrus had gotten a blackmail message. It was the recording that everyone heard. That wasn't Mellie on the tape…is was Liv and me from our first night. Billy had used it to try and get me out of office and you into it. He wasn't just making it up. He just used Amanda to give the tape a girl. Mellie and Liv came to the agreement to fix the situation. He cared so much about you Sally. He wanted to see you succeed. He tried to make that happen in a way that hurt a lot of people though…I am sorry that I had to blackmail you to get him out, but we did what was best for the country. I don't know what ever happened to him, but I know that he would have been great as White House chief of staff." He finished.

"I have hated many things you have said and done…but thank you for being honest. I was standing here smiling that this was my office, and I thought about how it had been Billy's dream to stand right here also." She said with a sad smile. "Anyway…thank you again, but I think it is time we head back to the residence, we have a ball to get to," She said her entire demeanor changing.

"That we do," Fitz said opening the door for her and waiting until she walked out past him before closing it.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and Ms. Pope," She said smiling at him.

"Yes, thank you," He said smiling back. When they got back to the residence, she met up with Doug and he went over to Olivia. They were walking in together, because Fitz was supposed to announce her.

"What was that about?" Liv asked as they walked towards the stairs leave the residence.

"Starting a new chapter," He said with a smile. She nodded knowing not to push it further. The two couples walked down together and Fitz and Liv walked through the doors to the main hall first. Olivia stepped to the side as Fitz walked up to a microphone.

"So I was told to make a speech…they just didn't tell me what about," He said with a small laugh. Everyone else also laughed but quieted down quickly.

"I had the amazing opportunity of holding the highest office in this country. I got to change lives and it was the best job of my life. Now I stand here powerless and I couldn't be more happy," People laughed quickly at that. "While I had a great staff behind me, I also had someone standing beside me. Sally Langston was someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind to me when I wasn't making the right calls. She kept me in line and without her I don't think this country would have reelected me four years ago. Her knowledge and compassion for helping others has made her into one of the greatest people I have ever known. That is why I am very pleased to introduce for the very first time, the President of the United States, Sally Langston!" He said and people stood and clapped. Fitz stepped to the side next to Olivia as the doors opened and Sally and Doug walked in.

"Thank you!" She said waving as she stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you President Grant…the last eight years have been some of the best this country has ever seen and I plan on continuing that tradition and making this country even greater. Thank you for electing me to this office and I will work everyday to make this country prosper." She said before they all went to sit at the center table. At the table were Sally and Doug, Fitz and Liv, Sally's VP John Locker and his wife Ann, Cyrus and James, and Andrew and his wife Susan. The night flew by for Fitz and Liv, and before they knew it they were on their way back to the apartment. They walked in and both quickly changed into comfortable clothing. When they sat down on the sofa Fitz took a deep breath and relaxed when he realized his job was officially over, he was no longer President of the United States, he wasn't going to get woken up with a phone call at all hours of the night about the newest crisis that needed to be fixed. He could just be here with the love of his life and enjoy life.

"I have waited five…no nine years for this," He said kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So what are you going to do with all of your free time?" She asked snuggling into his side.

"Whatever we want," He said honestly.

"Anything you want to do in particular?" She asked knowing there were things he couldn't do for the last eight years as President.

"Let's plan a wedding!" He said seriously.

"Sounds like your best idea ever," She said sitting up a little.

"Can we sleep first?" She asked with a sleepy look on her face.

"There are no plans for sleep tonight Ms. Pope…" He said scooping her up and leading her to their bedroom. Nothing was stopping them anymore. They didn't have to hide anything. They were finally a couple for the world to see and Fitz wouldn't have it any other way.

**So this is my last update before the season 2 premier tonight. I am hoping to continue on with this story, but everything depends on what happens tonight…so anyway tell me what you think!**


End file.
